legobatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Professor Nonya Floopinhagin/Archive 1
Hi there!﻿ Welcome to the LEGO Batman wiki, and thank you for your edit to the List of Villains and Abilities on DS page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here at the LEGO Batman wiki, and look forward to contributing with you! -- JonTheMon (Talk) 01:20, September 15, 2010 Okay... I don't see how you adopting Lego Batman Wiki and being banned on Arkhampedia for reverting edits have anything to do with each other. Therefor, no, I will not unban you. 23:39, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I will give you a second chance, however, if I see you removing content from pages again, you will be re-banned. 22:39, March 8, 2011 (UTC) S.N. Oh, you didn't hear? He's dead. 23:04, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Editing the Batman Wikia Do you also edit on the Batman Wikia? :Do you mean the Batman from the films or the comics? I don't like superhero comics to begin with, but films are good. I hope I'm not bothering you here but I can give some reasons as to why Batman in the films is good. So what are the reasons that you don't like him? Again, I hope I'm not interrupting your time. Batman: The Animated Wiki ::::I can't see why that can't just be done at the Batman wiki or the D.C. Comics wiki. A little off topic, but do you happen to have a MOCpages account? MOCpages is a site to share your LEGO creations LEGO Batman Wiki advertising Sure, I'll see what I can do on the LEGO sites that I am also on (MOCpages, Brickset, etc.). But first, we need to make up a couple rules that will make this wiki better such as deleting customs and blocking those who act immature that are most obviously underage (below 13 years old). :Perhaps a logo for the wiki too. It looks boring as it is right now, "Lego Batman Wiki". One of the rules that there should be is to capitalize the word "LEGO" because it is trademarked capitalized, and that is also what LEGO goes by. What "co-chairman" means ::Also, what do you mean by "co-chairman"? There are users with patroller rights, rollback rights, administrator rights, and bureaucrat rights. So what right do I have, or do I not have any yet? If you are a bureaucrat please let me know. Logo :::What I am meaning by the logo is the font, we need to take an updated LEGO Batman theme image, the last logo LEGO used for their boxes is the Dark Knight logo I believe. ::::Will this do? Uhhu Yeah, leaving identical messages on all the chairman's talk pages is indeed spam. While a 100 year ban may seem harsh, the only reason I did it was because I haven't set up a "When the Terrestrial Kingdom freezes over" ban. This was decided between the chairman that you were more harm than good. You are not getting un-banned, so please stop leaving me messages on wikis I don't even edit. Have a nice 100 years! 04:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and I forgive you; it was just a misunderstanding, I've been in positions like this continuously on wikis so I understand. What I would suggest is blocking the user, StarNinja99 for posting a personal attack, before he blocks you. [[User:Lego lord| ' LEGO Lord ']]''' Talk ''' ---- LEGO LOTR is coming! :By the way, I believe you forgot to grant me back administrator and bureaucrat rights, from noticing that I am not authorized to delete articles. ::The fan idea pages, custom character pages, etc. They are not official, therefor they do not need to have their own articles. Oh. My. Gosh. AHH!!!! YOU'RE SPYING ON ME!!!!!!!!!! :P Seriously, my brother JUST got the game (LEGO Batman) for Wii over this past weekend, has been raving about it, and we found your wiki two days ago and were browsing it, not signed in!!!!!! HOW DID YOU KNOW!?!?!?!? :O In fact, I think he's downstairs now looking at this wiki. :| PLEASE, stop creeping me out!!!!!!!! :P ShermanTheMythran Seriously, it was sheer coincidence, right? :\ ShermanTheMythran GOOD. :P Now, umm, about joining the wiki... Fact-of-the-matter is, I'm not a huge LEGO Batman fan. And I don't know much about LEGO Batman to top it off. So that kind of makes me a useless contributer. Thanks for the offer, but I think I hafta decline. :( Good luck with the wiki, anyway! ShermanTheMythran Custom works Please do not upload an excessive amount of custom minifigures and models to the wiki, unless provided as an example for the character creator. One of your recent uploads was an image of a custom Harvey Dent minifigure, which has been deleted. Please, please stop uploading such images. Thank you, and happy editing. :Of course, except for the custom works. Fear Goons ::I don't think I deleted that, as it just looks like a false redirect to me. Please. Actually, please think before YOU act. I was trying to be helpful and you shoot me down. You alerted all of Brickia that your Wikia needed help and you refused help, not only is that ironic, but your letting bad photography ruin what cam eventually be a great Wikia. Intimidating behaviour is stuff like "What, you want a fight!?" "No" "Chicken!" THAT is intimidating behaviour. And I was not harrasing you. Nor insulting the pictures you took. I was saying you can IMPROVE the current state of this Wikia. So, please, next time you ban a user, do itafter you have thought thoroughly through it, and don't put a ban a few days after it. (Trust me, they WILL take advantage of that time!) But, then again, I couldn't care less because I only came over to see what damage you could have done to this Wikia.Note that you should make it clearer if this is one for the game or for the LEGO Brand of it. Vive la Assembly! 20:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Response: Sorry, my fellow professor Wuh? Take them away before I abuse the power or play some horrible prank. :P I'm OK without them. I'll get to work on some of the pictures, not all of them are in need of replacement, the Mad Hatter one is PERFECT! :D Vive la Assembly! 07:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Scarecrow I'll look into it right away - sorry for the inactivity here lately, so very busy with the Avatar wiki. :I looked into it and I'd suggest not to block him - he's not hurting any mainspace. Just delete the blogs. . Category:Message archives